Hi to Kagi The Sun and The Key
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: A new but familiar evil now threatens the peaceful region of Nippon, and it's up to the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and the Keybearer Sora to stop it, but first, Amaterasu must gain back her techniques she once earned in her journey! R&R please!
1. A Forgotten Legend

_Author's Note: Daisuke Haoru here again! My second Xover has arrived! This time, Sora meets _Okami_'s famous Sun Goddess, Amaterasu and her missionary, Issun! Honestly, I thought whether to do a _KH×OKAMI_ Xover and, well... this is what it turned into. Keep in mind that I will use the same track listing brackets as I have used in my last Xover, _Kingdom Hearts & Negima! Light and Magic_, and for the readers that don't know, it looks something like this:_

["_Track name_"]

_ Now, this story will be mostly on the _Okami _soundtrack, and at few moments, it will have music from _KINGDOM HEARTS_. With everything said, I leave to you, readers, the prologue to this story. One more thing: I'l like to give a special thanks to my super-awesome facebook friend GUMI, for helping me title this Xover. Without her help I probably would be stuck with what to title my story! Enjoy _:)

Prologue – A Forgotten Legend

["The Beginning ~ Prologue"]

There is a story that was forgotten by generations of descendants of the person who once recorded this mysterious event. The sun and the key. Two important figures that have saved the world from sinking into everlasting darkness once again. Who are these figures, you may ask. Amaterasu, the legendary white wolf, and the Sun Goddess. It was Amaterasu and her tiny companion, Issun, who saved Kamiki Village from the eight-headed beast Yamato-no-Orochi's curse and the region of Nippon from everlasting darkness caused by Yami, the Lord of Darkness. It is said that Amaterasu disappeared after saving Nippon from such a threat. Now with peace reigning on the region, everyone has lead their peaceful lives ahead. Sora, a young traveler who saved many worlds from the darkness that threatened him and the lives of his companions using a peculiar weapon. This weapon of light is known as the Keyblade, and it is said to open the "heart" of a world. Because of this weapon, he saved many lives, as well as bring peace to his home and other worlds. Up until now, no one has had a record of who this "Sora" used to be, but in this very scroll that I have found, the young Issun has drawn "Sora" and the sun goddess Amaterasu as they have battled their way through the darkness and an entity that threatened Nippon. The being is known as "Hakujo-no-Yami," a being born from two different essences of dark forces, fused into one. According to the legend, the Sun Goddess and the Keybearer had also encountered strange beings, those who are neither from the light, nor the darkness, devoid of hearts. Just what happened in this legend? Who is this "Sora"? How did these three figures save Nippon?

Only the eyes of the Young Missionary Issun, the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, and the Keybearer Sora know of the event, and it all starts here...

NEXT: Chapter 1 – The White Wolf and the Boy of Light


	2. The White Wolf and The Boy of Light

Chapter 1 – The White Wolf and The Boy of Light

**Shinshuu Plains**

["Shinshuu Plains I"]

Peace reigned onto the region of Nippon, as young missionary Issun traveled on his own, using his art style to spread the teachings of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. As he happily bounced his way off to the next region, he looked up at the sky. "Ammy, wherever you are, keep us safe. Ya got that?" he said. He jumped forward until he felt a chill down his spine.

["A Monster's Presence"]

Issun stopped moving as he felt cold. He turned and a shadow dashed right past Issun. "Whoa! What was that?" Issun turned as the shadow on the ground headed toward a certain direction. "What the...! Wait...! Oh no! It's headed towards Kamiki Village!" Issun turned back and began heading over to the endangered village. "What's going on? I thought Ammy and I took Yami down!" Issun rushed as fast as he could. "I gotta get over there now!" he shouted as more spots of darkness began to show up and began to head towards Kamiki Village. "No... something's different... This is definitely something evil, but something about it is strange..." He rushed until everything around him stopped.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu sensed something, and Waka turned to her. "What's the matter, <em>ma cher<em>_í__e_?" he asked. Amaterasu began to growl and turned around. Waka suddenly felt the presence of something sinister. Everything around them just stopped, as if time froze. Waka looked as the ship they were on heading towards the Celestial Plain stopped. Everything around them was still, and there was an eerie silence. Waka turned to Amaterasu. "I assume you sensed something, milady?" he asked, as Amaterasu kept growling. A sudden force began pulling them back towards the Earth, to the region of Nippon. Amaterasu felt her whole body was moving on its own. She looked as whatever happened already was playing backward. Everything was moving backwards, and Amaterasu looked on as she was led back to Nippon, and everything was going back to how it was before she and Issun did everything. All the battles, the meetings and friendships the two made, everything flashed before her eyes until she arrived at a familiar place. Issun looked around and noticed Amaterasu was back. "Ammy! You're back here! Look we need to- wait... why is this so familiar?" he looked as he observed what was going on. "Well, we're in good ol' Kamiki Village alright. But why does it look all familiar?" Amaterasu looked around and all of the village was dark.

["Curse"]

"Oh, no... don't tell me... this is all Yami's doing? No... it can't be Orochi's doing either..." said Issun. Amaterasu growled as she heard the two names. "But we sent the two of them blastin' to the afterlife, didn't we?" he asked. Amaterasu whined and the two looked up at a tree with a giant fruit hanging up on a branch. A spirit of a young maiden appeared in front of the two, faintly showing herself. Amaterasu and Issun looked at her.

["Mysterious Disappearance"]

"Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and mother to all," she said. Issun looked at her. "Sakuya! Are we glad to see you!" he said. Sakuya looked at the tiny being. "Sakuya, did you see what the heck's goin' on? Everything just went back on its own! And we really gotta find out what's goin' on," he said. "What are you saying?" she asked in confusion. "Well, we totally got you back to full strength, so, no offense, but why are you so weak?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I've been like this and Amaterasu came back into this world just now. Her resurrection means she's come to save the village from Yamato-no-Orochi's curse," said Sakuya. "What? He's back? But we totally beat him down! And it happened DAYS ago!" said Issun. "You mean a century ago. He was sealed, but never defeated," said Sakuya. "But we restored your power too!" yelled Issun. "I remember no such thing," said Sakuya. Issun looked at Amaterasu. "What's goin' on? Something isn't right..." he said. A portal appeared, and Sakuya began to fade away. "Enter this gate, and you shall find an inner power within you..." said Sakuya. Amaterasu walked in with Issun riding on her snout. The area was a bit different though. "Whoa!" shouted Issun, as Amaterasu and Issun observed the area. "We definitely DON'T remember THIS at all..." he said. The whole area was dark, with the ground looking like it can break at any moment. There was an image imprinted on the ground: Amaterasu sleeping, with the sun in the background. "All I wanna know is, where are we?" asked Issun, as Amaterasu gave a confused whine.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Islands<strong>

Sora was left alone on the islands. He looked up at the night sky, watching the stars. "Wow, so many things we've done... All the friends we met..." he said as he began to think about the adventures he had in the many worlds he visited, "I wonder how everyone's doing...". Sora got up from the branch he was lying on and began walking away until he felt his body freeze, as if something was binding him. "Ugh... What the...!" Sora struggled as what seemed to be a hand was tightening its grip on him. "Heartless! On my island?" he broke free, only to be held in its grip once again and dragged onto the portal from where the hand came from. "AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh!" he yelled and he disappeared from the islands.

* * *

><p><strong>Station of Awakening<strong>

["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]

Amaterasu and Issun looked around. Issun hopped off Amaterasu's nose and turned to her. "Ammy, I don't know what's going on here, but I DEFINITELY remember going into the Cave of Nagi, not here..." said Issun, "wherever 'here' is..."

_This is the heart of a strong will..._

Amaterasu and Issun were startled at the sound of a voice that felt calming. "What was that?" asked Issun.

_The strong will's heart has gone through many battles,  
><em>_and won against the ultimate darkness...  
><em>_A battle against that same darkness will unfold again..._

"What are you talking about?" asked Issun. There was no answer. Amaterasu sensed something and a ray of light shined down in front of the white wolf.

_Now, step forward... Can you do it...?_

Amaterasu began to take a few steps forward. She reached the light and looked up at it. A rumble was felt on the ground and the two turned to see a stone pedestal, with a musical note imprinted on it.

_The fate of the strong will has been combined...  
><em>_Your fate has been chosen...  
><em>_Take this power...  
><em>_It will serve you of great purpose..._

Above the pedestal appeared a blue ball of light that seemed to resonate with Amaterasu. Issun looked on as Amaterasu began to walk to it. "Wait, Ammy, are ya sure ya wanna take that?" he asked. Amaterasu kept walking towards the light until the ball began to move on its own. It circled around the two. "Ammy, what's goin' on?" asked Issun, nervously as he looked at the orb spin. It stopped in front of her and the light went inside of her body. She gave off a bright glow and she turned to Issun. "Whoa..." Issun was looking as Amaterasu felt no different. "Whatever that was, it made no difference." he said. Amaterasu looked at Issun. _You're right, Issun. But something about it made me feel... stronger..._ Issun jumped in surprise, "what the-? Ammy? Did you just TALK?" Amaterasu stared at Issun. _You... can understand what I'm saying? _she looked at an amazed Issun. "Ammy! I can clearly hear what you're saying!" he jumped in surprise, "no, more like I can hear what you think..." The ground shook and Amaterasu turned to the pedestal, as it began sinking into the ground and the floor broke. "WAAAAAH!" yelled Issun as the two fell into the darkness...

**Station of Serenity**

Amaterasu and Issun woke up and looked at the area. It was the same, but the ground's coloring was different. Amaterasu's image was imprinted on it again, but opposite of her was a person, a boy who held a giant key in his hand. _Who is that?_ asked Amaterasu, as she looked at the imprint of the boy.

_Your path will have obstacles...  
><em>_Familiar obstacles...  
><em>_New obstacles..._

["Fragments of Sorrow (KHII Ver.)"]

Amaterasu sensed something coming their way. _Issun... stay alert... I sense something coming... _said Amaterasu, as she set herself in an offensive stance, and her Divine Instrument, a reflector known as the Divine Retribution, began to give out a bright glow. Inky-black creatures emerged from the ground, surrounding the two, and Amaterasu began to dash at them. _HAH! UUUOH! BE GONE! s_he cried. Issun swung his tiny blade at the creatures and Amaterasu picked him up. "Hey! What's the big idea? I'm tryin' to fight these things with ya!" he shouted. Amaterasu's weapon hit the creatures and they faded. Issun looked on as the Divine Retribution eliminated the creatures, one by one. Amaterasu's assault ceased as there were no more of those creatures. "Is that all of 'em?" asked Issun as the two looked around.

["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]

_You have done well...  
><em>_Move forward...  
><em>_Open the door...  
><em>_Your fate now rests within your heart..._

A door appeared in front of them as it opened on its own. Amaterasu and Issun looked ahead. "This must be the exit! Come on, Ammy!" said Issun enthusiastically, and the two walked into the door.

* * *

><p><strong>River of the Heavens<strong>

["Izanagi Cavern"]

"Now that's more like it!" said Issun. _Issun, there's someone over there... _said Amaterasu and Issun turned. Someone was on the ground, unconscious. Amaterasu dashed towards the person laying on the ground. The closer she got, the more familiar he became. They reached the person and looked at him. He woke up and looked around. "Ugh... where am I?" he asked. _Are you alright...?_ asked Amaterasu. He turned to the sweet voice. "Whoa!" he jumped in surprised. "Just who are ya, kid?" asked Issun. He looked at Amaterasu. "A talking dog?" he asked. "Take a closer look!" shouted Issun. He noticed a tiny being on Amaterasu's snout. "Oh, sorry... it's just that, you're so small..." he said. "I'm Issun, artist extraordinaire, and this is Ammy, the Goddess of the Sun," he said. _I am happy to make your acquaintance... _she said as she bowed and wiggled her tail. "Whoa! It talked!" he jumped in surprise. _I am not a dog, I am a wolf_,_ s_he said, and a small growl was heard. "So, who are you?" asked Issun. "I'm Sora," he said and he smiled.

NEXT: Chapter 2 – A New Ally


	3. A New Ally

_Author's Note: This marks Chapter 2 of Hi to Kagi! On this one, there will be a moment when, if you do this, will leave you with a choice. You'll notice it as you read. I'd like to thank the readers for, well, reading this story._

Chapter 2 – A New Ally

["Izanagi Cavern"]

**River of the Heavens**

Amaterasu and Issun looked at a smiling person. "I'm Sora," he said. Issun jumped off Amaterasu's snout and observed Sora. "Ya got some weird clothes, kid..." he said, "Where'd ya come from?" Sora looked around and saw that it was night time, and the place looked similar to where Master Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower is, only, it wasn't there. There was a gate and pots but no tower. "Where am I?" asked Sora. _This is the River of the Heavens, though I feel we have to make things right again_, said Amaterasu. "Make things right?" he asked. Issun and Amaterasu walked forward and reached the river but something was off. "Is it just me or is that river missing...?" asked Sora. "That's exactly our point, kid," said Issun. They turned to a gate. "Time we visit him..." said Issun. Sora followed the two through the gate and reached the top of a hill, as they looked up at the sky. "Ammy, remember what I taught you," said Issun.

["Looking Up at the Starry Sky"]

Sora looked at the constellation in the sky and he noticed a star appeared.

["Painting God Appearance"]

He felt the ambience change around them and noticed they were in a completely different place. A dragon appeared before them, holding orbs in each claw. It looked at the three. "Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and mother to all," it said, "I am Yomigami, God of Restoration." Sora looked as the dragon talked. "We were told that a being from another realm would be joining you," said Yomigami as the dragon deity looked at Sora, "for 100 years we have waited for you to free us from the curse that imprisoned us and now, we are free..." Sora looked as the dragon kept talking. "Now that I am free, allow me to aid you on your quest. As for you, being of the light, I have something that will help you on this journey and aid mother Amaterasu," said Yomigami, and it disappeared, leaving two orbs of light. One orb went to Amaterasu, and Issun looked at her. "Ammy, seems like you got the Rejuvenation technique back," said Issun, "but whatcha get, kid?" Sora looked in his hand and he summoned the Keyblade. It had a different look, with Yomigami's head at the tip. "That... is one sweet lookin' weapon you got there..." said Issun.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Restoration of the Dragon  
><em>A Keyblade with short range, it provides a boost in Magic, and constantly heals a bit of HP during Magic Reload.<em>

**River of the Heavens**

["Izanagi Cavern"]

The three were back at the River of the Heavens. They walked down until Amaterasu stopped. She began growling as she got into her stance. _Sora, be ready, there's something coming_, she said and Sora took out his Keyblade. Inky-black creatures came out of the ground and they turned to the three.

["Night of Fate (KHRe:COM Ver.)"]

"Heartless!" shouted Sora. "Is that what they're called?" asked Issun and the young painter took out his scroll and a paint brush, quickly drawing them. Sora and Amaterasu dashed at the creatures.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_With Amaterasu's help, defeat all of the Heartless!

Amaterasu began her assault of attacks on the Heartless, with her weapon destroying them, one by one. Sora swung his Keyblade fiercely, striking the Heartless and destroying them as well. Amaterasu jumped and spun vertically, striking a midair Heartless and sent it straight to Sora. Sora held his Keyblade like a bat and fiercely swung it, with the Heartless disintegrating. Amaterasu spun and the Divine Retribution's edge cut the Shadows in half. The two ceased their attacks as no more of the Shadows appeared.

"What are Heartless doing HERE?" asked the Keybearer. _There's something else coming_, said Amaterasu. Three figures appeared from thin air.

["Spirit Extermination"]

_**Green Imp**_

Three odd-looking, green creatures appeared, with them holding flutes. There was a tag covering their faces. "Is this a Heartless?" asked Sora. "Watch out kid, these are imps. They're a lot more aggressive than those Heartless we faced just now," said Issun. A barrier formed around everyone, and the imps began to close in on them.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_With Amaterasu's help, defeat the demons! Press ▲ at the right time!

Sora and Amaterasu's attacks were fending off the Imps. They began to retaliate with their flutes by striking the two. Sora dodge rolled out of the way and an Imp was facing him. Sora stood in his blocking stance and the Imp blew on its flute, extending and striking Sora, causing the Imp to stagger.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Song of Wind]**

Sora grabbed the Imp's flute and played a soft melody, causing orbs of light to come out of the flute and striking the Imp, making it float in midair. Sora struck the imp, and with his strike, sent the imp to Amaterasu. The Imp fell and landed in front of the goddess.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Wolf's Howl]**

Amaterasu's Divine Retribution swung onto the Imp, striking it and the Imp flew once again. It fell slowly and Amaterasu braced her paws onto the ground. _THE END!_ a loud howl was heard from her as an orange aura emanated around her, damaging the Imp and destroying it. Sora looked on as the Imps backed away. He dashed to one of them and swung his Keyblade in an upward motion, sending the Imp to the air. Amaterasu followed and the white wolf struck the Imp, also destroying it. The last Imp snuck behind Sora and struck him with its flute, with Sora being knocked down. Amaterasu turned and dashed to the Imp, striking it with her mirror. The Imp moved out of the way and Sora quickly counterattacked with the Keyblade. The Imp staggered and Amaterasu struck the Imp and with the final blow, the Imp was destroyed.

The barrier around them fell, and they looked around. "Whatever those were, it wouldn't good if they were Heartless," said Sora. Issun turned to Sora, "so what are those things doing here?" he asked. _I think it has to do with Yami_, said Amaterasu. Sora looked at the two. "Yami?" he asked. _Yami, the Ruler of Darkness, it is a powerful being capable of overtaking a whole world and sinking it into eternal darkness_, said Amaterasu. This sounded familiar to Sora. "Well, we can't have him rule this world if the Heartless are here," said Sora, and Amaterasu nodded. The three walked to the missing river. Sora turned to Amaterasu. "So how are you going to fix this?" he asked. "Watch and learn, kid," said Issun. Amaterasu faced the empty space and closed her eyes.

["Painting Piece ~ Dragon Sketch Success"]

Sora began to notice black ink slowly filling the space, and he took out his Keyblade, but Issun turned to him and he raised his hand, stopping him from taking another step. Sora stood looking at the ink until it splashed away and a body of water appeared in front of them.

["Izanagi Cavern"]

"How'd she do that?" asked Sora. "It's... kinda complicated to explain..." said Issun. Amaterasu jumped into the water and swam towards the other side. Sora followed and they reached a gate. "I guess we walk in here..." said Sora. "The three walked in and saw that they weren't in the Cave of Nagi, but rather in the...

**Station of Serenity**

["Dive into the Heart- Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]

"AGAIN? But we did what we were told!" yelled out Issun. The three looked around and Amaterasu suddenly froze. _Sora, keep your guard up, there's something powerful approaching us_, said Amaterasu. Sora summoned out the Keyblade and Shadows appeared. "What's going on?" said Sora, gripping his Keyblade tight. Aside from the Shadows, Green Imps appeared as well. "Not them too!" yelled out Issun. The creatures began to disappear, and the three looked around, until Sora noticed a giant fist slam onto the ground. Sora and Amaterasu looked at what the arm belonged to. A Darkside had eliminated a number of the creatures.

["Red Helmet's Extermination" or "Destiny's Force"]

"What is THAT THING?" yelled out Issun as the Darkside kept eliminating the Imps and Shadows. Some of the Heartless and demons attacked Sora and Amaterasu but they fended off their attacks. "Come on, we gotta fight this!" yelled out Sora.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Darkside! Use the Celestial Brush at the right time!

Sora and Amaterasu had dodged the Darkside's fist, eliminating Imps and Shadows unfortunate enough to be in the spot. Amaterasu struck the arm as Sora began to fend off the Heartless and demons. The Darkside backed away and it popped its chest out, with it beginning to shoot energy onto the sky. Issun looked at the hollow spot on its abdomen. "Ammy, why not use Rejuvenation to fill that spot?" asked Issun. Amaterasu looked at the heart-shaped hole and dashed to the Darkside, dodging the balls of energy falling from the dark sky. Sora shot volleys of magic, destroying the remaining Imps and Shadows. Sora dashed to the Darkside and Amaterasu's ink was filling the hole on the Darkside's abdomen. The Darkside convulsed and fell to the ground. "Ammy, come on!" yelled out Sora. The two attacked the Darkside's head, making it grunt in pain. Sora jumped and began to land more attacks, as Amaterasu backed away. The Darkside recovered and Sora backed away, with the two missing the giant Heartless's punches on the ground. It popped its chest out once again and Ammy began to use the Rejuvenation technique, having it convulse. _Sora, go! _yelled Amaterasu. Sora ran to the falling Darkside and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Crescent Slash]**

Sora held his Keyblade in reverse, with it, grinding the ground until he slashed in an upward motion, hitting the Darkside's face, pushing it up and Amaterasu jumped in.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Mark of the Wolves]**

Amaterasu jumped up and began to deal hits towards the stunned Darkside, until she vertically spun forward, smashing the Divine Retribution on the Darkside several times and landed, with her howling with a burst of red aura around her, destroying the Darkside.

The Darkside fell into the darkness around, as Amaterasu and Sora, looked around. A door appeared, and the three looked at it. "Well, I guess we keep going," said Sora. The three walked through the door and they reached...

**The Cave of Nagi**

["Izanagi Cavern"]

"About time we get here!" said Issun. _I'm not sure about this, but something feels strange_, said Amaterasu, looking at the Statue of Nagi, with the sword he holds in his hand, broken. Sora looked around. "This sure is a weird place, but why are there Heartless roaming around?" he asked. Issun looked at Sora. "I would LOVE to know how YOU ended up here and why WE have to do this AGAIN..." he said. Amaterasu looked at Sora. _It is odd for someone who isn't from here arrives when we were taken back in time..._ she said. "Hold on... you're saying you guys came from the future?" asked Sora, with a confused look on his face. "It's kinda hard to explain, kid, but to put things simple, we somehow got back here to the very beginning, and all we did was undone..." said Issun. Sora looked even more confused. _We feel it could have been Yami, the Lord of Darkness who may have caused this_, said Amaterasu. "Yami?" asked Sora.

* * *

><p>Deep into the darkness, a beast hid in a shrine. "Soon, Amaterasu... Vengeance will be mine... I'll drain every last drop of blood you hold in your body, and I will rule this village... maybe even the world..." it said as its eight heads looked at the shrine entrance, patiently waiting for Amaterasu.<p>

NEXT: Chapter 3 - Corruption of Time and Space

_End Note: Like always, I'd like to hear comments/reviews/opinions from everyone who reads this. Really, there's no harm in doing so. Even suggestions are open :) Soon, fellow author EliseArainai and I will post up a collaborative fanfic! I recommend you guys to go on and read her stories too, as they are great reads! Well, till the next chapter. Daisuke Haoru, out :)_


	4. Corruption of Time and Space

_Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry for the big delay, but Chapter 3 has arrived and the wait is finally over! I'd like to thank the readers who post their reviews, liked and faved! A reader had suggested me for what to use in this story and I will answer their question: Yes, Sora will receive 12 more Keyblades from each God, and since you have mentioned Demon Fangs, Amaterasu will now receive them from the upcoming battles as bonuses. As always, enjoy this read_ :)

Chapter 3 - Corruption of Time and Space

["Izanagi Cavern"]

The three looked at each other. "Yam-" said Sora. He soon realized he mentioned the same thing. "Wait... what's going on?" asked Sora. "Yami is the Lor-" said Issun but he stopped, "Is it just me, or did we repeat that just now?" asked Issun. _I'm not certain, but I have the feeling there is some sort of corruption with time_, said Amaterasu, _You and Issun were about to repeat what we had gone over before we fought the Heartless_. Issun and Sora looked at Amaterasu. "Wait... It can't be those two from the Wawku Shrine!" said Issun. _No... Lechku and Nechku were defeated when Oki helped us_, said Amaterasu and she turned to Sora, _do you, Sora, have any idea what maybe causing this?_ "From what I know, Heartless are here, so we have to search for the world's Keyhole," said Sora. Issun had a confused look, "a Keyhole?" "It's kinda hard to explain," said Sora. "This isn't payback for me telling you that, is it?" asked Issun. Sora nodded no. They looked at the Statue of Nagi, with the sword broken. Amaterasu had done the same with the sword as what she did with the River of the Heavens.

["Painting God Appearance"]

Another constellation appeared in the sky and soon, Amaterasu, Sora and Issun ended up in the same area where they met Yomigami, but something was different. There was a sword right in front of them and a mouse appeared. It somehow unsheathed the sword and swung it fiercely, with slashes ripping the wind.

["Talking with the Painting God"]

"Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and mother to all," said the white mouse, "It is I, Tachigami, the god of slash." Amaterasu and Sora looked as Tachigami talked. "We have heard of a young traveler accompanying you and with that I shall grant you this technique," said the mouse god and turned to Sora, "young traveler, may my abilities help you and mother Amaterasu on this journey." Tachigami turned into a ball and split in two. Issun noticed a kanji on the orb and it went into Amaterasu's body. "Now we got the Power Slash technique," said Issun, "and whatcha get, kid?" Sora took out his Keyblade and attached the new Keychain on it. It resembled Tachigami's glaive with his head at the tip.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Valor of the Mouse  
><em>A Keyblade with long range and a boost in Strength, it adds another finishing blow to your combo.<em>

"Wow, I thought Ammy's weapons were impressive, but... wow!" he said as he looked at the Keyblade. The area had shifted but they were now in a forest. _What's going on? We're supposed to be in the Cave of Nagi, not here..._ said Amaterasu.

**Agata Forest**

"How'd we get here?" yelled out Issun, "You better start talkin', kid, or I'll slice you up!" _Issun, it is not his fault_, said Amaterasu growling. "I didn't do anything!" said Sora, and silence hit everyone when they heard something.

["Sound of a Flute"]

A melody was heard and the three began to look around.

["Ushiwaka's Theme ~ Ushiwaka's Appearance"]

A figure began to float down, playing a flute. A young man touched the water and walked on it. "Waka, are we glad to see you!" said Issun, but noticed a confused look. "Oh, not you too!" said Issun and took out his tiny blade. "_Ma cheríe_, I do not know who is this young man who is with you but I cannot trust him, or the little one, but..."

["Confronting Ushiwaka"]

"It would be no problem to face him..." he said and his flute began to turn into a blade. Amaterasu sensed something odd about Waka until she felt a menacing feeling from him. _Sora, this is not Waka, it is most likely a demon or a Heartless_, said Amaterasu. "Heh, then I'll take care of this one," said Sora and took out his Keyblade. A slight dark aura emanated from him, but disappeared. "We shall see who is the strongest of both of us..." said the false Waka.

["Ushiwaka's Dance ~ Playing with Ushiwaka"]

A barrier appeared and Amaterasu and Issun looked on as the two were in their fighting stances. "You can do it, kid!" shouted Issun.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the false Waka! Press ▲ at the right time!

Sora and Waka dashed to each other and Waka swung his blade, with Sora dodge-rolling. He swung the Keyblade upward and attacked a defenseless Waka. "AHA! THIS IS IT! TAKE THIS!" shouted Sora as he landed his two combo finishers on Waka. He recovered and dashed away from the Keybearer. He threw three daggers in different directions, and began to home in on Sora. He countered the daggers and they struck Waka, stunning for a few seconds. Sora dashed to the stunned Waka and swung his Keyblade at him. Waka flew back and recovered. He began to charge at Sora with his blade pointing at him, as Sora did the same. The two tips clashed and the two staggered. Waka quickly recovered and Waka began to swing his blade in to a combo. Sora took the hits and flew into the air. Waka threw a dagger and Sora slammed hard onto the ground, near the water. Waka dashed to him and Sora was on his feet. He began to swing his blade at Sora once more...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Wilddance]**

Sora gracefully dodged all of Waka's slashes as each and every swing missed. Waka prepared for another charge but...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Sonic Slam]**

Sora jumped and landed on Waka's blade, with his foot jamming the blade to the ground. He swung his Keyblade twice and formed a cross. The last hit from the Keyblade was swung down on Waka, slamming him to the water and making him fall back. Sora stopped in his tracks as the dark aura appeared on Waka and a clock was heard, as if it was jammed. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the downed Waka and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Seal Break]**

Sora's Keyblade began to emanate a stream of light and Waka began to grunt harshly as his voice began to sound distorted. Sora held his Keyblade tightly and the light faded as Waka recovered.

Waka dashed once again towards Sora and the two crossed blades. Sora noticed Waka's eyes change to yellow. Sora pushed Waka back and struck him with his combo. Waka backed away and charged at him. "REFLECT!" shouted Sora and a barrier appeared around Sora, with Waka hitting the barrier and the counterattack blasting him away. Waka threw nine daggers, all homing towards Sora. Sora countered all of them back at Waka and stunning him. A sound of clock gears speeding up were heard and Waka disappeared. Sora looked around and Waka struck him with his blade from behind. Sora flew forward but had recovered and Waka appeared in front of him. He swung his blade but...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Wilddance]**

Just in time, Sora dodged Waka's slashes once again, and Waka prepared his charge once again...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Sonic Slam]**

Sora jumped and landed on Waka's blade, jamming it to the ground and struck Waka several times, with the final hit slamming him to the ground and causing Waka to fall back once again.

The sound of a jammed clock was heard once again and Sora pointed at Waka, with the same dark aura emanating a lot more than before.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Seal Break]**

A light emanated from the Keyblade and Waka began to cringe in pain, with it turning from Waka to a Heartless. It kept fighting the light but it had lost the struggle as the false Waka revealed its true form.

The area around them had distorted and the sound of clocks was heard loudly and gears were seen around. Amaterasu ran to Sora and Issun jumped. "I KNEW IT! THOSE MECHANIC OWLS ARE BACK! LEMME AT 'EM!" shouted Issun. He took out his blade and began to swing it fiercely but Amaterasu picked him up. _No, it's not those two, but it's a Heartless_, said Amaterasu.

["The Encounter"]

It appeared in front of them and the Heartless looked at the three, swinging two giant gears and it made ticking and winding sounds, resembling wicked laughter. The three prepared themselves. _THIS is the reason why time was affected. We must put an end to this! Are you ready, Sora?_ said Amaterasu, growling and Sora nodded. The Heartless laughed and it menacingly held its gears.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Time Sorcerer and return time and space back to normal!

Sora and Amaterasu dashed to the Heartless and it disappeared from sight. A sound of clock gears speeding up were heard and the Heartless shifted from spaces, striking Sora and Amaterasu from different spots. It appeared in the center of the corrupted area and a wave of energy struck everyone, freezing them in place. The three struggled to move and the Time Sorcerer struck Amaterasu. She howled in pain as the Heartless swung the gears. It moved on to Sora and struck him as well. The Time Sorcerer moved back in the center and unleashed another wave. Everyone moved slower than usual, and what seemed like moving around was more like running. Sora and Amaterasu decided to block as the Time Sorcerer threw its gears at the two. The slow movement had affected their reaction but they successfully blocked the incoming gears and stunned the Heartless, breaking the Slow effect and moving in to attack the stunned Time Sorcerer. Amaterasu used her reflector to bash it harshly. Sora landed his combo finishers as well and the Heartless regained its senses, blowing the two back. It began to shift its body and it turned itself into Sora with red markings on its body, wielding the Kingdom Key in its right hand and a Floating Divine retribution on its left arm. The false Sora moved to Amaterasu and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Counterblaze]**

Amaterasu and the false Sora swung their weapons, with Amaterasu's Divine Retribution wrapped in flames causing the false Sora to stagger several times. The false Sora swung both weapons towards Amaterasu's sides...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Fire Blast]**

Amaterasu spun with force and the two weapons bounced off Amaterasu. Sora dashed towards the false one and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Rising Rush]**

Sora swung his Keyblade in a cross and knocked the Heartless into the air. Amaterasu dashed towards Sora and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Double Stun Impact]**

The two struck the ground fiercely and a field of energy struck the Heartless, reverting it to its true form and stunning it. The two jumped in the air and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Gear Shift]**

The two grabbed the gears it held and threw them at each other, grabbing the gears again and again. Sora and Amaterasu jumped once again and threw the gears at the Time Sorcerer. Amaterasu concentrated and landed a Power Slash at the Heartless as the two gears struck it. Amaterasu's Power Slash cut the gears and the Heartless. Sora landed in front of the Heartless and casted Stop. Amaterasu landed next to Sora and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Stop Slash Barrage]**

The white wolf began to draw lines across the Heartless several times and Sora snapped his fingers. The Time Sorcerer began to flinch and cringe in pain as the slashes cut through it. The final slash landed and the Heartless cringed in pain and defeat.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Demon Fangs x5  
>Strength Up!<br>Magic Up!  
>Sun Fragment<br>Learned "Sun Blast" Limit!

The area around them began to fade as the Heartless disintegrated. The space had turned black and the three were blown away.

Amaterasu woke up and looked around. Sora and Issun were still asleep and she noticed the area around her.

["Kamiki Village I"]

_ Wait... this... this is Kamiki Village. I remember this, but I don't understand... Was defeating the Heartless key to restoring it?_ She wondered as Kamiki Village was back to normal, but something wasn't still right. She turned to the village entrance and a giant boulder was in the way. Issun woke up and he jumped in surprise. "Whoa, Ammy! Kamiki's back to normal!" he shouted. _No, it is not. Look at the entrance_, she said. Issun looked on and he turned to Sora. He jumped and kicked him in the face. Sora woke up from the kick. "Ow, what was that for?" he shouted. "I had to wake you up," said Issun. "You didn't have to kick me you know..." said Sora. "Ammy, you think time skipped ahead and led us to this point?" he asked. _I think so and there's one person we need to get to right now_, said Amaterasu and she turned to a young woman in a small rice field...

_NEXT: Chapter 4 – Another Threat_

_ End Note: I hope all of you liked reading this chapter a lot as it took me a while to write, due to my schedule, but, as always, I'd like to hear comments, opinions, reviews, and even suggestions. One more thing, I mentioned it before but do keep a lookout for an upcoming collaborative fanfiction I am about to start with fellow author _EliseArainai _and please I do encourage to read her stories. I will update everyone when the collaborative fanfic is up! Now to head on and write the next chapter. Daisuke Haoru, out!_


	5. Another Threat

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Daisuke Haoru here! Do pardon the giant delay, but here is the long awaited Chapter 4! I'd like to thank EliseArainai for heping me out on this one. Without her help, I'd still be stuck with this chapter and quite possibly not have released it! Do hope you guys like this! _

Chapter 4 – Another Threat

["Kamiki Village I"]

Everything was back to normal for Sora, Amaterasu, and Issun. Their battle against the Time Sorcerer had resulted in shifting everything back to normal. "Well, looks like nothing is missing," said Issun. _Strange_, said Amaterasu, _whatever we fixed before has already been fixed_. "Let's just get to Kushi right now," said Issun. Amaterasu looked near the river, where a mill was. Sora and Amaterasu approached the small rice field where there stood a Japanese girl. "Hey! Kushi! Are we glad to see you!" said Issun, jumping. The girl named Kushi approached Amaterasu and petted her and she began to wag her tail. ""Issun! And are these your new friends?" asked Kushi, as she looked at Amaterasu and Sora. "Hi there, I'm Sora!" he introduced himself. "I can see you're not from here," said Kushi, "are you here for some of my quality sake?" "Oh, um... no, thank you, I'm okay for now," he said. Kushi smiled at him and looked at Issun and Amaterasu. _Ask her for some sake, we need to get Susano for the boulder_, said Amaterasu. "Oh, um, hey Kushi, can we get some sake? It's for Susano," he asked. "Sure, I have some leftover, so you can give it to him," she said, and she walked in. "Just wait right there," she said. "So what's sake?" asked Sora. _Sake is a drink of Nippon tradition_, said Amaterasu, _it makes the user a bit uncontrollable, but it is said to make the person stronger. _"Basically, kid, it gets you drunk," said Issun. "Oh..." said Sora. After a few minutes, Kushi came out with a small container filled with sake. "You tell Susano to take care of himself, now," giggled Kushi. "Will do," said Issun. Sora grabbed the sake and carried it, following the two to Susano's house. They walked in and headed to the lower level.

["Practice-ditching Susano-o"]

Susano was lying down, sleeping. "Hey, Susano! Wake up!" shouted Issun. "Hrng... mmn... Strongest... ever..." said Susano. Sora approached the man, trying to wake him up. "Hey, wake up!" he said. Susano turned and he locked Sora in his arm. "Hey! Lemme go!" shouted Sora, struggling to free himself from Susano. "Mmn... Kushi..." he murmured. Amaterasu grabbed the container of sake and Susano got a whiff of it. He woke up and let go of Sora. He stood up, trying to catch air again. "Hmm, what's this?" he said looking at the three. "What do you want," he asked in a grumpy tone. "Look, Susano, we need help REALLY bad," began Issun, "there's a giant boulder in the way and we need you to slash it away." "Tch, boulders are no match for me," said Susano and laid back down "but, first, I'm going to take a na- I-I mean, meditate." "Ammy," said Issun. Amaterasu tackled Susano, having him flip over and land on her back.

[Giving Susano-o a Ride"]

"Whoa, hey!" said Susano, as the three headed out. "Let me down, you mutt!" shouted Susano. Amaterasu picked up the pace. They arrived at the entrance and Amaterasu threw Susano off her back. "Okay Susano, slash the boulder, and we'll give you this sake!" said Issun, bribing Susano with the sake. He turned to Sora and walked to him, "come on, kid. Give me the sake and I'll do it." "Hey, you heard Issun. "You do it, you get the sake," said Sora, taking a few steps back. "Are you... the great Susano? The descendant of the great Nagi?" asked someone. Everyone turned to the person, a traveling merchant.

["Susano-o's Training"]

"Um, yeah, that's me! I am the great Susano!" he said with pride. Sora and Issun looked at him. "That's a BIG ego he's got," whispered Sora. "Tell me about it..." whispered Issun. "Now watch me as I, the great Susano, slice this boulder in half!" he shouted. He lifted his blade in the air and jumped at the boulder. He delivered his slash but nothing happened. "Uh..." Susano stared at the giant boulder. "What's wrong?" asked the merchant. "Hold on, I must concentrate..." said Susano. Sora walked to the disgruntled man. "Here, I think this'll help," said Sora, as he gave him the sake that Kushi gave them. He drank the sake and felt a surge of energy. "Whoa..." he said, with shivers down his spine, "I'm all FIRED UP!" Susano turned to his house and ran.

["Impatient Susano-o"]

Sora and Amaterasu followed Susano. Susano drew his blade and delivered a swing and Amaterasu followed with her Power Slash, cutting his training dummy. He turned to the other two and proceeded to do the same. _Sora, go with Susano and help him cut the boulder_, said Amaterasu. Sora dashed to the boulder and summoned his Keyblade. Susano saw that Sora has his Keyblade out, and ran faster. "You're not getting there before me, chump," said Susano. The two jumped in the air and lifted their blades. "Let this boulder meet its fate!" he shouted and with Amaterasu looking she concentrated. Susano and Sora began to slash away at the boulder, as Amaterasu followed Susano's blade with the Celestial Brush. The two warriors landed their final slashes and the boulder had broken into pieces.

["Slicing the Huge Rock Success" ~ "Kamiki Village I"]

"Thank you so much, great Susano, and thank you, young man." said the merchant. "I, uh, did that?" asked Susano, "I mean... Yeah, this was a piece of cherry cake for the great Susano! Don't worry about this shrimp right here! He's my apprentice!" Sora gave Susano a confused look. _I had to help him with this one_, said Amaterasu. Sora approached Amaterasu. "That was all you?" he asked. _Yes, though he doesn't know it_, said Amaterasu. "I feel like going out and take on the hordes of evil demons!" shouted Susano and dashed out of the village. Everyone looked at Susano running out of the village. The sun had set and the three began to walk out of the village, but Sakuya stopped them. "Hello, there, hot stuff," said Issun. "Mother Amaterasu. Sora. Issun. I ask of you to do something to help this land to recover its energy and peace once again," said Sakuya. She handed Amaterasu a map of Nippon, and with it marked points on the map. _So we have to make the Guardian Saplings bloom once again_, said Amaterasu. "Don't you worry, Sakuya, we'll handle this," said Sora. "I have your word," said Sakuya as she disappeared. The three walked out of the village into Shinshu Field. "Whoa..." said Sora as he saw the open field.

**Shinshu Field**

["Cursed Shinshuu Plains II"]

"What... happened..." said Sora. _This land has been cursed by the darkness_, said Amaterasu. They felt a shiver down their spine. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and Amaterasu got on her offensive stance.

["Night of Fate (KH:ReCOM Ver.)"]

"What the... Heartless!" shouted Issun. Neoshadows appeared and the two began to dash at them.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Neoshadows!

Sora began to smack the Neoshadows with the Keyblade. Amaterasu attacked the Neoshadows and they were pushed back. Sora felt a surge of energy go through his body and jumped in the air. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he shouted and an energy field surrounded the two. Sora now wielded two Keyblades, with a white outfit and red tribal markings on his sleeves and pants. He began to sling his Keyblades and slash at the Neoshadows, leaving a trail of ink from each swing. Amaterasu pushed all of the Neoshadows to Sora, as he struck them all. Sora swung his Keyblades and sent all of the Neoshadows in midair.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Ink Storm]**

Sora spun and the trails of ink from the Keyblades followed the Neoshadows, cutting through them. The trails of ink split and rained down on them, destroying the Neoshadows.

Sora looked at his new Drive Form. "Whoa!" he said in astonishment. His stance looked quite different from those of his original five Drives. He swung his Keyblades, with a trail of ink coming out of his hands connecting to the Keyblades' handles. _Sora's outfit seems so much like Ammy's look_, thought Issun. Amaterasu kept fending them off until she felt a sudden surge of energy flowing through her and jumped in the air. _LIGHT!_ she shouted. A field of energy pushed the remaining Neoshadows and her appearance changed. What Sora and Issun saw wasn't a white wolf, but a slender woman with the reflector floating around her. "Whoa..." said Issun as he saw Amaterasu's form.

_**AMATERASU'S DRIVE!  
><strong>__Amaterasu has gained the Drive Form Ability! Not only does this help Ammy out in battle, but it will help in certain situations, too! Her moveset has changed to get you out in tight situations! Just like Sora's Drive Gauge, hers will drain as well so use it wisely!_

Amaterasu ran to Sora and rounded up the remaining Neoshadows. The two readied their weapons.

"LET'S GO!"

"THIS IS THE END!"

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Ink Blast]**

Sora swung his Keyblades and the trails of ink flew towards the Neoshadows. Amaterasu threw her reflector at the Neoshadows, as the ink kept them in the air...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Divine Strike]**

The goddess controlled the reflector from far, smacking the Neoshadows from every angle, as it picked up the trails of ink and threw them at the Neoshadows...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Divine Art: Destruction]**

The reflector and the trails of ink struck the ground, causing a massive explosion, and destroying the remaining Neoshadows.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Demon Fangs x10!

Amaterasu walked to Sora and Issun as Sora reverted back to his original form. "Hello!" said Issun, as the slender, beautiful woman walked to them. "This is who I am," said the young woman. The young woman sported a white yukata in a golden veil. The reflector floated around her, as her dark silver hair floated freely. There were red stripes marked on her yukata, as it also revealed a bit of her shoulder, arm, and bust. The bottom of the yukata revealed a bit of her leg with red markings on it. "Ammy, I didn't know you'd look like this as a person!" said Issun. Amaterasu smiled at the two and she reverted back to her white wolf form.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>__**Style of the Wise  
><strong>__Unlocks Celestial Sage Drive. A new Drive Form discovered in Nippon, its abilities allow you to control ink to attack your opponents._

_**Valor of the Goddess  
><strong>__Unlock Deity Drive. A Drive Form for Amaterasu, it allows her to shift form, unlocking a new arsenal of moves and abilities._

["Cursed Shinshuu Plains II"]

Amaterasu walked towards Sora as he looked around, "so, we have to find the Guardian Sapling, right?" _Yes, but the one we are looking for is not here_, said Amaterasu. She looked at the location of the first Guardian Sapling. _Hana Valley is where we have to go_, said Amaterasu. Sora nodded and the two dashed over there. They reached the entrance to what seemed to be a cave. "I can't believe we have to do this again," said Issun. _Sorry, Issun, but we have to get rid of the evil that's threatening this world once again_, said Amaterasu. "But I really don't understand why we have to do this again..." said Issun.

["Cursed Hanasaki Valley"]

**Hana Valley**

The three walked in, and noticed something different about Hana Valley. "Okay, last time I remember, Hana Valley was dark, but heck, this is the first time I see these massive blobs of stuff covering it..." said Issun as he jumped towards them. "No, Issun, get away from-" shouted Sora, as he ran but it was too late. The blob disappeared and it summoned Heartless and demons.

["Spirit Extermination"]

_**Red Imp**_

_**Soldier**_

Issun began to draw the Heartless and the Red Imp. Several more appeared with Shadows and Green Imps. Sora and Amaterasu got in their fighting stances as a force field formed around everyone.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the demons and Heartless!

Amaterasu struck the Red Imp but it blocked her attack. It swung its sitar high in the air but Sora blocked it...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Melody of Light]**

Sora grabbed the sitar and began to strum the strings, with it emanating waves of light, damaging all enemies around. He threw the sitar back at the Red Imp, destroying it in the process.

Amaterasu and Sora kept attacking the incoming demons and Heartless. A Soldier snuck up behind Amaterasu and prepared to lunge at her. Amaterasu turned and saw the Heartless.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Typhoon]**

Amaterasu jumped back and avoided the Soldier's attack. She lunged back at the Heartless, spinning directly at it destroying it and blowing back a few other enemies around her.

The two heroes kept fighting their enemies until the blob appeared.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Destroy the Dark Blob to destroy the remaining enemies!

Sora and Amaterasu began to attack the blob until it disintegrated, destroying all other enemies around. The field went down and some of the area went back to normal, but it reverted back to its dark state.

["Cursed Hanasaki Valley"]

"So we have to get rid of the blobs first, and it looks like this area is swarming with them," said Sora, "why does it feel like I've seen these before...?" _Issun, check how many we have to get rid of_, said Amaterasu. Issun jumped up high and landed on a flat surface looking around the area. He got down and landed on Amaterasu's back. "There's seven more to go, but there's a really big one right where we have to get through to get in deeper into the valley," confirmed Issun. "Alright, so we have to get through to..." said Sora until he turned and noticed something flying at him. He blocked it in time and noticed a tree moving on its own, ready to throw its fruit at it. Sora smacked it back at the tree, stunning it. _Sora, stay away from those trees_, explained Amaterasu, _they will attack you if you get near them_. Sora backed away from the tree and they began to walk towards the Dark Blobs. It was going to take a while for them to get to the entrance... And something was waiting near them, deep inside Hana Valley...


	6. Hana Valley's Dark Guardian

_Author's Note: Hello people! Daisuke Haoru here, and I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. After a long fight against running out of ideas and writer's block, with a little help from fellow author _EliseArainai_, it is done! So do read on!_

Chapter 5 – Hana Valley's Dark Guardian

["Xehanort"]

_So... the Keybearer and Amaterasu managed to defeat my creation, eh..._

Nothing but a faint figure was seen moving around Shinshu Field as what slightly illuminated the area was a screen showing Sora and Amaterasu were walking farther into Hana Valley. The figure waved its hand across the screen and it faded away.

_We shall see when they deal with this..._

The figure snapped its fingers and a giant creature was summoned. It commanded the creature to infiltrate Hana Valley, and it did what it was told.

* * *

><p>Sora and Amaterasu managed to destroy the last of the Dark Blobs in the area. "So, we head off the next area in here, huh?" asked Sora. Amaterasu nodded and they walked until they reached a spot where a Yellow Imp was sitting down, playing its giant drum and other imps playing their instruments.<p>

["Demon's Banquet"]

The three hid behind a giant rock, peeking out and looking at the fest the demons were having. Sora looked and noticed the gateway up ahead. Sora jumped out and Amaterasu looked. "Hey, wait!" shouted Issun. Sora aimed his Keyblade and threw it. It spun and destroyed the Green Imp, with the others stopping their instruments. Sora dashed to the group of demons and Amaterasu arrived to his side. "Let's go Ammy!" he said. Amaterasu nodded. The demons weren't alone though. White, slender figures appeared, with their bodies twisting in impossible ways. "What are those things?" asked Issun as he took out his tiny sword. _I have a feeling these creatures are more bothersome than the Heartless_, said Amaterasu, growling.

["Night of Fate (KH:ReCOM Ver.)"]

_**Yellow Imp**_

_**Dusk**_

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the demons and Nobodies! Use the Yellow Imp's attack to your advantage!

Sora and Amaterasu began their assault on the demons and Heartless, but the Yellow Imp disappeared from sight. "What the? Where'd it go?" asked Issun. Sora and Amaterasu kept attacking, and a Dusk jumped in the air. Sora didn't see it coming as he struck a Red Imp, but Amaterasu got in the way.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Shinryuken]**

Amaterasu's body began to emanate flames and she jumped in midair, spinning upward towards the attacking Dusk, forming a dragon as she spun. The Nobody got caught with multiple strikes from the spin and disintegrated.

Sora kept attacking the unwary enemies until the Yellow Imp appeared from underground. It prepared its drum like a cannon and loaded it. Sora turned to it and dashed towards the Yellow Imp. Sora jumped in the air as the Imp's drum opened.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Cannon Burst]**

"AHA!" shouted Sora as he slammed the Keyblade towards the drum and closed. He jumped back and the Imp flew up from the ground, with the massive explosion heavily damaging all other demons and Nobodies and destroying them all.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Demon Fangs x15  
>Strength Up!<br>Magic Up!

["Cursed Hanasaki Valley"]

The demons and Dusks disappeared. "What are those things?" asked Issun. "Those were Nobodies," said Sora, as his Keyblade disappeared, "they used to be people once, but their hearts were taken away." they looked at the gateway, where Susano was standing by. Sora looked as Susano struggled to open the stone door. Sora and Amaterasu walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Sora tool out his Keyblade and gripped it. "I'll handle it," he said and he swung his Keyblade. Sora jumped in the air and spun, slicing the stone gate in two. Susano stared as Sora landed in front of everyone. "H-how did you do that?" asked Susano in shock. "It's a long story," said Sora as he and Amaterasu advanced. "Stop where you are!" shouted Susano. Sora and Amaterasu turned to him. "I will go forward and defeat the beast that resides here!" he said and he ran past them. "Seriously, what's up with him?" asked Sora. "Ya did hear that merchant say he's a descendant of Nagi, right?" asked Issun as he jumped and landed on his shoulder. "Sometimes, you remind me of Jiminy..." said Sora. "Anyway, Nagi was a great warrior who killed off Orochi, an eight-headed dragon that wanted to rule all over Nippon," explained Issun, "and my grandfather used to accompany Ammy's descendant, Shiranui." Sora was intrigued by the story as they walked deeper into the valley.

Sora and Amaterasu arrived at the inner Hana Valley temple entrance where Susano stood in front of...

"Stay back! I can't have you face this foul beast!"

["Nemuri's Theme"]

Sora, Amaterasu, and Issun lowered their heads as they saw the foul beast was none other than Sleepy the Bear. The big bear balanced itself on top of a crystal ball with a leaf in it, asleep. "Um..." Sora stepped forward but Susano swung his blade. "Why are you not letting me advance? You will feel my power, for I, the great Susano, am the descendant of Nagi!" he shouted as he pointed his blade at the sleeping bear, "any last words?" Susano stepped back, with his blade ready, but Sora stopped him. "What are you trying to do? It's just a sleeping bear!" he said. "Do you not see the beast?" he asked, as he turned to the bear.

["Susano-o's Fight"]

"Only I can take care of this!" he said. He swung his wooden blade and held it back. "Get ready!" he shouted. He dashed towards one of the torches and with Amaterasu's Power Slash, he cut it. "SU!" he shouted as the first one fell. "SA!" he shouted as he cut the second one. "NO!" he shouted one more time. He turned to the sleeping bear and prepared his blade. "Susano Secret Technique!" he said as he dashed towards the bear and the blade hit the bear. "EXPLODING IMPLOSION!" he shouted and the bear fell off the crystal sphere, with it rolling out of the way. "Hah, no one can match the power of the descendant of Nagi! Sweet justice, foul beast!" he shouted.

["Slicing the Huge Rock Success ~ Cursed Hanasaki Valley"]

The three face palmed and Susano ran on ahead. Sora walked towards Sleepy the Bear and he summoned out the Keyblade. "Wind!" he shouted and a gust of wind picked up the bear, balancing it in midair. "Well, that's one way to solve it," said Issun as Ammy and Sora pushed the crystal ball into the inner temple. They noticed the area had black and white thorns. "Wait, what?" shouted Sora. "I have a bad feeling we're gonna face more of those twitchy things right now..." said Issun. _Let us just push this up there, Issun_, said Amaterasu. She and Sora pushed it up to the ramp where they found a pond. The ball rolled down and landed on the pond where it began to rise, but the black and white streams of thorns appeared and held it down. _What? This isn't possible!_ said Amaterasu, and she growled, _Sora, I sense Nobodies coming..._ The two looked around and Dusks appeared along with Creepers and Samurai.

["Tension Rising"]

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Nobodies!

Sora and Amaterasu dodged the incoming Creepers from above as they landed as spears. The Samurai began their assault of blades and sheaths against the heroes. They were struck by the multiple swords and flew back. Amaterasu dashed to an unwary Samurai and tackled it down. Sora blocked another Samurai's attack and quickly counterattacked it. Amaterasu was surrounded by Creepers and Dusks and quickly retaliated. POWER! she shouted and a barrier appeared around Amaterasu.

**FORM [Deity]**

Amaterasu gained her human form, wielding her reflector and striking the Nobodies around her. A Samurai appeared behind her and drew its blade, ready to strike her. She turned around and blocked the attack, leaving the Samurai open for an attack.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Final Draw]**

Amaterasu delivered quick strikes to the Samurai until it fell to one knee. She appeared behind the Samurai and slashed its back, defeating it. "Repent..." said Amaterasu.

Sora jumped in the air, attacking midair Nobodies and defeating some of the Creepers. Amaterasu Power Slashed other Nobodies, backing off and slamming the reflector to the ground, creating a shockwave and bouncing Nobodies into the air.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Lance Splitter]**

Amaterasu grabbed a Lance Creeper and slashed the Nobodies around her. She caught them and threw them in the air, striking them one more time. "SORA!" she shouted. She threw the lance to the midair Sora and...

**COMBO!  
><strong>▲**[Jump Blast]**

"TAKE THAT!" shouted Sora as he slashed the Nobodies and landed with the Creeper, destroying the Nobodies.

The ground shook and a black puddle appeared in the middle of the shrine. The ground shook even more and the three ran to the black puddle. A strong, sweet smell of cherry blossoms covered the air. A roar was heard and the three were looking around.

["Fight and Away"]

A Heartless began to emerge from the puddle and it roared at the three. It slammed its hands on the ground, covering the shrine in black and pink flowers. "What is that thing? It's a lot bigger than the last Heartless we fought!" shouted Issun as they looked at the giant Heartless. A woman with pink and gray hair and amber eyes looked down on the three, with her head adorning a skull mask. The black skin gave off a pink aura, as the woman held a scythe with her pair of top arms. The other pair of arms held a pink crystal ball. Her lower body was covered in lotus leaves, ending with black tendrils. Her back formed wings with lotus leaves and tendrils, ready to whip. "I don't know whether to be amazed at her, or be terrified..." said Issun as he looked at the Heartless. "Now is not the time, Issun," said Amaterasu as she stood with her reflector ready.

_**AMATERASU'S DRIVE FORM 2  
><strong>__Certain battles will require for Amaterasu to be in her Deity Form. Keep in mind that Amaterasu's move set has changed, so take advantage of the situation with Reaction Commands!_

_**Lotus Orci**_

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Lotus Orci! Press ▲ at the right time!

Sora and Amaterasu dashed at the stationary Heartless, as it roared. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the Heartless and began shooting Blizzard shots at the Heartless. He dashed at it and hit the crystal in its hands, but the female Heartless smacked him off. "AMMY!" shouted Sora. Amaterasu jumped and struck the enemy with her reflector. The Lotus Orci flailed its free arms at the goddess, having her fly back. She recovered and jumped in the air, throwing her reflector at the Heartless, shattering the orb. It roared in anger and began to float in the air,with a pink and dark aura emanating from its body. She began swinging her scythe around, with the two heroes dodging the attacks. She stopped and lifted the scythe, ready to bring it down on the sun goddess. Amaterasu lifted her reflector and the two weapons struck each other...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Divine Retaliation]**

Amaterasu commanded her reflector and struck the Heartless's wrists, causing it to let go of the scythe and...

**COMBO!  
><strong>▲**[Mortis Rush]**

Amaterasu grabbed the scythe. She jumped up on the Heartless and began her flurry of attacks on the Lotus Orci. She kicked the Heartless and dove down, striking it, landing on the ground and grinding the blade. She turned around and threw the scythe back, striking the Heartless one last time. "THE END!" she shouted, "SORA!" Sora dashed to the stunned Heartless and struck its body. The Lotus Orci snapped out of its stunned state and pulled its free arms away. Sora stopped and looked as the Heartless began to throw its fists at Sora.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Dodge Rush]**

Sora dodged the first fist as it hit below him. The second fist was avoided in midair, as Sora pushed himself off with the striking fist. The third attack was aimed at his head, but he dodged it by ducking. The Heartless raised its two fists and slammed them near Sora. He jumped in the air and the Heartless prepared its claws, ready to clap them with him in between, but...

**COMBO!  
><strong>▲**[Air Guard]**

Sora stopped the claws with his Keyblade. The Lotus Orci lifted its scythe, ready to drop it on Sora. He looked on as the scythe began to drop down on him. He jumped off and called his Keyblade...

**COMBO!  
><strong>▲**[Air Stinger]**

He dodged the scythe, as he ran up the blade and handle. He jumped towards the Heartless's face, smacking it and kicking himself off into the air. Sora dove down at high speed, pointing the Keyblade towards the Heartless. "BACK OFF!" he shouted as he struck the enemy with the tip of his Keyblade, stunning it once again.

Sora and Amaterasu began to attack it together, as it tried to recover. Sora backed away and shot a Fire spell at it, causing it to growl in pain. Amaterasu jumped in the air and threw her Divine Retribution at the Heartless. It snapped out of its stunned state and roared. A flow of aura began to emanate out of its body and the area darkened. It struck the ground with its scythe and petals began to float around. They formed into daggers and began to rain down on the two.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Divine Fire Blast]**

"AMMY!" shouted Sora and Amaterasu held his hand. The two spun with their weapons ablaze, deflecting and burning the petals. The two stopped and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Double Strike Raid]**

"THIS IS IT!" shouted the two simultaneously as they threw their weapons at the Heartless, knocking it down and defeating it.

_**DRIVE LEVEL UP!  
><strong>_Heaven's Twister LV1  
>Rising Dragon LV1<p>

The Heartless growled and began to sink into the ground on the puddle of darkness. Sora and Amaterasu looked and the black and white thorny streams disappeared. They ran to the sphere and saw it rise. Issun hopped off Sora's shoulder and looked at Amaterasu. "You know what to do, Ammy!" he said. Amaterasu nodded and she stretched her hand out. On her hand appeared the Celestial Brush and she pointed it at the sky, drawing a sun in the sky. It shone brightly and the light it gave off hit the crystal sphere, with the light illuminating the area.

["Hanasaki Valley's Restoration"]

The Guardian Sapling began to bloom and spread its blooming energy towards the whole area. Sora looked on as the area brightened, with the lush flowers bringing the area alive. Sora turned to Amaterasu, as she reverted back to her original form. "So this is what the Guardian Saplings do?" he asked. _Yes_, she answered, _but there are more to restore in the entire region_. He turned and looked on at the beautiful scenery of Hana Valley.

* * *

><p>"Ngh... ow... where am I...?"<p>

["Xehanort"]

Riku woke up and looked around. The area looked very different from Destiny Islands. "I remember looking for Sora and then..." Riku remembered he was pulled into a dark hole, and was knocked out in the process. "So then... where am I?" he wondered and looked around.

["A Monster's Presence"]

The area was completely full of evil energy. "Ngh... this is a lot of darkness here..." he said, backing away, "there's something different about it though... similar, but different." He heard steps behind him and he summoned his Keyblade. He turned around pointing the Keyblade at a person who did the same. "Just who are you...?" said Riku. "You wield one too, do you?" asked the person. Riku put his weapon down and disappeared, as the person did the same. "Where am I...?" he asked. "You are in a world different than yours..." said the person, "and it was I who summoned you..." Riku looked around as he noticed the area looked very similar to the Land of Dragons, but something was off. "It seems the summoning has gotten you here..." said the person, "to Kusa Village it seems..." "Kusa Village?" asked Riku, as he looked at the area.

["Laughter and Merriment"]

"For now, we must head on to Agata Forest and meet with _ma cheríe_!" he said, "let's go, baby!" He turned around to the direction of Agata Forest but then turned to Riku. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Waka," said the young man. "Riku," he said. "Now that the introductions are done, I must first test your strength..." said Waka. Riku summoned his Keyblade. "Looks like we have company..." said Riku. The two looked around and Heartless began to appear, along with demons...

NEXT: Chapter 6 – Clash of Blades

_End Note: Well, you guys know the drill! Leave reviews and tell me what you think! Also, don't forget to check out _EliseArainai_'s stories, especially her most recently updated story, _Pokémon Black As Told By Hikari_! Until then, Daisuke Haoru, out!_


End file.
